<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Victory by Bitterpotato00</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28471926">Victory</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitterpotato00/pseuds/Bitterpotato00'>Bitterpotato00</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, NSFW, Preciousmetalshipping, Silver is a gym leader in this Just go with it, huntershipping - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:15:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28471926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitterpotato00/pseuds/Bitterpotato00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The battle continues, allowing him to shift in his seat and daydream about what’s to come.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gold/Silver (Pokemon Adventures), huntershipping, preciousmetalshipping - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Victory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey it’s been a while lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There’s nothing quite like watching him from the stands. From where he’s sitting, he can see Silver’s entire form as he commands his team to a hard-fought victory. A hyperbeam shakes the building, and Gold hears himself gasp. </p><p>It’s not all because of the powerful attack. </p><p>In a way, he hates that watching his husband battle makes him horny; having taken an intro psych class, Gold realizes that every time he associates fighting pokemon with pleasure, it only strengthens the mental and physical effect on his body. </p><p>But god, how could he not?</p><p>Silver’s eyes flick to his through the cloud of smoke on the battlefield, and that steely yet affectionate gaze further digs his metaphorical grave. It’s his fault. He wants Gold excited too, far too eager to crush his opponents into the ground, far too eager to stride to his husband in the stands, grip his wrist, and lead him into the back room for a well-earned “celebration”.</p><p>Gold grins at him. The battle continues, allowing him to shift in his seat and daydream about what’s to come. It’s a really powerful challenger, this one, so when Silver wins, he’ll be harsh and domineering when he reaches him and drags him to the back room. Gold still has bruises and bite marks from the last close battle. He traces the one on his shoulder, shivering quietly at the throbbing that entails. </p><p>Minutes later, the match is over. Silver is declared the winner, and Gold rises from his seat (and fixes his pants to hide his excitement) and strides to Silver before he has the chance to come to him. He grabs his hand without a word, smiling as Silver squeezes against his fingers. The gym runs empty except for them, but they go to their little dim safe haven just in case. </p><p>The door is barely closed when Silver practically pounces on him, tearing his hoodie away to bite at his shoulder. Their hands remain interlocked and Gold’s glad for that, glad that he has something to anchor himself and hold onto. </p><p>When he finally separates from his husband’s hot skin, Silver growls: “I won.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Gold manages, flinching when Silver’s free hand squeezes at his crotch, “you fucking crushed him.”</p><p>Things escalate and before Gold knows it, his pants are on the ground, his ass is on the table, and Silver’s fingers are stretching inside of him. He’s happy to hold onto his husband’s broad shoulders and moan as digits rub roughly against his prostate, a sign of what’s to come. </p><p>“I almost couldn’t do it,” Silver laughs, “kept thinking about you. Got distracted when I saw you squirming in your seat.”</p><p>A choked giggle escapes him. “Really? You saw?”</p><p>“Couldn’t keep my eyes off of you.”</p><p>Something hard and warm hits his stretched entrance. In an attempt to gather his thoughts and slow his breathing, Gold leans up as Silver leans forward, their lips meeting in an easy kiss. They stay this way until Gold breaks away, closes his eyes, and whispers, “I’m ready.”</p><p>So they start. And they go. </p><p>It’s all hazy from there, with all the pleasure sparking through his body at his lover’s cock thrusting inside of him. They’re all grunts and groans, whispered affirmations and quiet “I love you”s, until Silver speeds up and releases, prompting Gold to do the same, his own cock in Silver’s deft hand. </p><p>They clean up and head out side by side, satisfied with the battle, and especially with each other.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>